oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
Animville
Animville is a city located in France (although in some episodes it seems to be located in other country). It is the main setting of the series. Geography Animville has a number of notable locations and companies, such as Bank & Bank, a banking company seen in Hip Hip Hip Hypnoses, Hypnotic Oggy, My Beautiful Prison and Well Guarded Gold, a hospital that is seen in Heatwave, Under the Sun and Face Off, Oggy's Brand New Face and a police station and jail that are seen in The Fugitive and A Night at the Opera, Oggy at the Opera. In From Mumbai with Love, when the shot with the map, plane and path to Mumbai is shown, the start of the path is actually a dot that is located in Paris, France, which would mean that Animville might be located in France. In Bicycle Crazy!, while Jack is holding a map of France, the camera zooms into Paris, showing another proof of Animville being located in France. However, it's hard to say where Animville is exactly located. In some Season 1 and Season 2, like Oggy's Clone and Milk Diet, Animville is showed to be located in somewhere in Africa. In episode That's the Last Straw!, the city is apparently located in Southeast Asia. In episode Mission to Earth, Animville is possibly located in Germany. In episode Inside Out, Animville is possibly shown to be located in Africa again. In Season 6 and Season 7 episodes, Animville seems to be located in somewhere in South United States, or in America, as shown in episode Oggy's Costume and And The Winner Is... Dee Dee!. But for some reason, the city is located in France again in Freefall Jump. Chaville Chaville is a commune nearby where the main characters live. It consists of row after of row of mostly identical houses. Residents *Oggy *Jack *Bob *Olivia *Dee Dee *Marky *Joey *Lady K Houses *Oggy's Home *Jack's Home *Bob's Home *Olivia's Home Destruction A running gag throughout the series involves Animville being destroyed in some fantastic and unusual way. Season 1 * A Tip for the Road: Destroyed entire city by Oggy while driving his car. * Memory Lane: Burns away due to Oggy's bug spray being sprayed across the world. * A Bird of Ill Omen: When Oggy with weapon shoots and destroys entire city. Season 2 * Hip Hip Hip Hypnoses: Truck and cars crash through the entire city. * The Techno-Files: Jack's robot made the entire city collapse. * Mayday! Mayday!: The cruise ship destroyed the entire city. * Soldier for a Day: An huge explosion destroyed the entire world (including the city). * Keep Cool!: Was possibly flooded after ice turned water. * Brainchild: Was tightened up to the black hole. Season 3 * Night Watchmen: Was destroyed by nuclear. * Inside Out: Cockroaches reduced a bus and it destroyed the city. Season 4 *Oggy Goes Green!: Cockroaches turned the sun battery and burned the city. *Skate Fever: Cars and trucks got flamed, destroyed and exploded entire city. *Very Special Deliveries: The spiders' invasion destroyed the city. Season 5 *Z Men to the Rescue: The cockroaches' monster destroyed the city. Season 6 * Crazy Driving!: Destroyed entire city by Oggy while driving his car. Season 7 * The Whiz-Kid: Was tightened up to the black hole. * Oggy's Exoskeleton: Jack's robot has been destroyed entire city. * A Dreamy Cruise: The cruise ship destroyed entire city. * Freezing Cold - Was possibly flooded after ice turned into water. * Hypnotic Oggy: Truck and cars was destroyed entire city. Gallery Animville Bus.png|The source for the name. Moving Out 1.png|Animville in Moving Out. Hospital.png|Hospital The Fugitive 4.png|Police station Leaping Oggy.png Bank & Bank.png|Bank & Bank es:Animville ru:Анимвилль Category:Locations Category:Screenshots